Trials of Love
by For Those With a Broken Heart
Summary: High school setting. Kagome writes to Inu to let him know she loves him and he makes a mockery of her. Then he realizes how much he loves her when she's missing. Can he make everything okay before it's too late...InuKag
1. Chapter 1

Trials Of Love

By Jamie Day

Chapter 1

Don't own Inuyasha

Kagome walked through the halls of her high school. Whatever happened today would change the rest of her life. The sixteen-year-old Kagome knew she loved her neighbor, Inuyasha. This started when she was six but she didn't realize what her feelings were until she was about fourteen. However, at that time she was to very frightened to say anything. She was afraid he wouldn't care and that he would run away from her. Now though she was tired of not telling him. She wrote a note to him telling him exactly how she felt.

Today would be the day. She was going to give him the note and whatever he said or did today would change the rest of her life. When she saw him in the hall she paused and took a deep breath. And then she walked.

When she finally reached Inuyasha and his crew she held out her hand with the letter in it. She noticed that her hand was trembling and almost jerked her hand away but then she steeled her resolve and her nerves and plunged on. "Here, Inuyasha, this is for you. I wrote it last night. Only you can see it, okay?"

Inuyasha's friends snickered. He took the letter while trying to look cool. He opened it slowly. 'Please don't let it be something embarrassing for Ka.' He thought. Then he started to read.

Dear Inu,

I don't know how to say this without making you angry with me. So I'm going to say this the only way I know how. I think I love you, Inu. No, I know I do.

I've loved you since we were six. I love you so much I can't imagine what it would be like without you.

I love you,

Ka

'I'm sorry about this Kagome. I'll make it up to you tonight but if these guys don't think I'm cool they'll make my life a living hell.' He thought. God, she would hate him.

"I can't read anymore of this." He said with a sneer in his voice. Although if Kagome's vision hadn't been blurring by the tears that sprang to her eyes as he passed the note to the next person she would have been able to see the sadness in his eyes. "This is so disgusting. I think I'm going to be sick."

Kagome was frozen. This was wrong. She looked up. All the guys were laughing at her. This wasn't how it was supposed to go at all. She looked at Inuyasha helplessly. Help me, she silently pleaded with him. Then seeing he wasn't going to help her she turned on her heel and ran down the hall to the girls' bathroom.

Inu took a step toward Ka before remembering where he was. He hated himself at that moment. What had he done? There were other things he could have said or done. Why was he so reckless? He sat there and laughed a laugh that even to himself sounded fake. He remembered the look on her face before she ran. She looked at him as if she even then expected him to protect her from the world.

In the restroom Ka heard the last bell of school ring. In epilogue to that she heard everyone running through the halls. She had not gone to her last class of the day. Instead she had stayed in the bathroom and spent her time crying. When she heard nothing else outside the restroom she decided to go for it. Just when she got up and was about to make a mad dash for home she heard a small knock and then a hesitant Inu call her name, "Ka."

"Go away." She screamed in a pained and tortured voice as she tried to hold back fresh tears that threatened to fall.

She waited about a half hour more. Then she ran as fast as she could out the door of the bathroom. She had just made it out of the school door when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her in so anyone outside couldn't see them. Her wide, frightened eyes came to a rest on Inu's beautiful golden orbs. Then her eyes narrowed and she began thrashing around.

She suddenly felt his lips on hers. At first she jerked away from his touch. But, in the end, she couldn't help but respond. She cursed herself for giving in so easily to the one person who could harm her the most while also applauding herself for experiencing something she had waited a long time for. When he pulled away she couldn't help but feel a little shaken up.

"Ka, I love you, too." Inu said, looking deep into her eyes.

Hearing those words she hurriedly caught herself. "It's too late. I will love you until the end but you have ruined my trust in you. What would you have to say if I told you that I didn't trust you when you said you love me." Kagome said. When she looked back at him it was Inuyasha who had to look away to keep stop from pleading with her not to be angry with him. "Have you ever heard the song 'Going Under' by Evenesance? You should listen to it some time. Now let me go so we can go our MERRY ways."

Inu just sat there and watched her walk away. 'Damn, I'm such a fool. I couldn't see what even my own heart yelled at me to take. I really do deserve this."

And Inu started his long, lonely, thoughtful journey home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha rolled over for the hundredth time that night. He rolled over again and checked the clock. It was 3.07. He got out of bed and pulled on a pair of baggy jeans over his boxers, leaving his chest bare like he always did. He had a nice body and he knew it and wasn't afraid to flaunt it. Then he walked over and opened his window. He grabbed a pebble from a pile sitting on his desk next to the window as he climbed out. He threw the pebble at the window next to his. Kagome didn't answer.

He skipped from his roof to the next. He knocked lightly on her window. She heard him but didn't want to talk to him so soon so she rolled over so she had her back to the window and put her pillow over her head. In which case she didn't see or hear him coming through her window. "Kagome." He whispered while gently shaking her even though he knew she wasn't asleep.

Kagome jumped before sitting up. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a tight voice.

"We always do this, remember?" He asked.

"That was before." She sighed never looking him in the eye. "I would have been content if you had just told me that you didn't feel the same way but what you did was wrong. Do you know what people will say at school?"

"You don't understand, Kagome, I do feel the same way." He pleaded with her. "I have for a long time."

"No, obviously you don't. If you had you would not have done what you did. Now kindly leave my home, INU, before I scream." She said purposely using the nickname she had given him and used every since they were little.

And Inuyasha left looking behind him only once.

##$$$$##

The next day Inu went to the store and bought the Evanescence CD Ka talked about. First thing he did was take it home and turn it on right away. He played the song "Going Under" like she said to.

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

50 thousand tears I've cried

Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you

And you still won't hear me

Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once

Not tormented daily defeated by you

Just when I though I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

This verse reminded them of when they were kids. He would go over to Ka's house to help her with her nightmares. That was the reason he started going over to her house in the middle of the night.

I'm going under

Drowning in you 

I'm falling forever

I've got to bread through

I'm going under

The chorus reminded him of the long hours they would spend at the public pool teaching her to swim. That was one of his fondest memories of her. He watched it over again in his mind. How she used to dog paddle everywhere. She was constantly hanging on to him thinking she was going to drown. She looked so cute back then. Now she just looked breath taking. He sighed.

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies

So I don't know what's real and what's not

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm diving again

This verse reminded him of how only Ka could ever figure out if he was lying or not and she would never tell on him if he was lying to his mum. She always backed him up no matter what he was lying about. That's why he always ended up telling Ka what he was lying about.

I'm going under

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

This also reminded him of yesterday. How he was such a heartless fool when she was counting on him to tell her his true feelings. He suddenly realized why she had lost her trust in him but not her love.

So go on and scream

Scream at me I'm so far away

I won't be broken again

I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

This verse told him of just how bad he had hurt her. He had to come up with a way to make her understand that he loved her to. Don't worry Ka I'll think of something. And he lay down on his bed to do just that. But it wasn't as easy as it sounded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Don't own Inuyasha

Almost one month later as he walked to school that morning Inuyasha finally realized what he had to do. It was the school that had kept him from telling his feelings for Ka so he had to tell the school AND Kagome about his feelings for her.

As he made up his mind he thought about her and asked himself the question he must've asked himself at least a million times before. How could he do something so cruel to someone so sweet? It just wasn't right and now it was time to make it right. He just couldn't wait until lunchtime. No one in his school ate off campus lunches because they lived in a very sleazy neighborhood. So his plan would work.

He knew his message would reach way over half the school. He almost skipped to school until he thought of what the gang he was in would do about this. Ka had known he'd been in this gang since he was thirteen. He's been in it for four years now. Who cares? She's my girl. She's always been my girl she just hasn't known it and now I've lost her but I'm going to get her back today.

Kagome had been going through hell all day. It was just like every other day for the past month. Everyone looked at her. It was all about her. Girls gave her sympathetic looks and whispered and guys gave her serves-you-right looks and whispered. No matter how you put it they were all whispering about her. When she suddenly didn't think she could take it anymore the lunch bell rang. She was actually happy that it was lunchtime; at least it gave her a reason to run out of the room. Which she did.

She sat where she used to sit when she and Inu had been friends. Inu wasn't there. Yesterday Kagome had decided to be friends with him again because she just couldn't let him go. So she sat and waited. It had been one month since the whole incident happened and still people whispered about her. Most of the time they whispered about how much weight she had lost and joked that their boyfriends should get them depressed too. Ka had not been eating at all. Nothing; not a bite. She had all but given up.

She may only be sixteen but she already knew what it was like to fall in love and have your heart broken. She hoped that none of her future children would ever have to go through this. That brought tears to her eyes. She used to tell Inu that their children would have been so beautiful. He always used to make a joke about it or just smile and stay quiet. Now she knew why.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard cries of "Look over there" and "I think he wants to say something." When she looked up she saw Inu standing on a table. She gasped, running over and getting right in the front of everyone.

Inuyasha looked down and saw Ka. He took a deep breath and began. "A little over three weeks ago I hurt someone who was very dear to me. She has a gorgeous smile that makes me smile even when no one else can. She has gorgeous eyes that make me want to dance. And she also has beautiful red lips that I've wanted to kiss for some time now. Today I plan to do all those things. I also plan for all of you to know what I have been trying to hide for a while now." At this he raised his voice a bit. "Kagome, I love you so much. Will you dance with me?"

Kagome was shocked beyond belief. She nodded yes and he jumped off the table and wrestled out of the crowd with her. Once they were out of the crowd Inu signaled to Sango and Miroku to turn on the music.

Everyone cheered.

Inu had heard the rumors but he hadn't believed them until he took Ka in his arms. As they started to dance he said, "So I guess they're true then, aren't they?" He said, thinking about how skinny she was.

Ka looked at him surprised, she felt oddly drained of energy. She also felt dizzy. "What are true?" She asked slowly.

Warning bells went off in Inu's head. Something wasn't right. She was too damn thin. "Did I do this to you, Ka?" He asked emphasizing his meaning by circling her whole waist with just his two hands. "Oh God, Kagome. What did you do to yourself?" He asked with pain and anguish in his voice.

Kagome felt too dizzy. Something was not right. She was supposed to feel happy. "Inu, stop dancing."

Inuyasha did as he was told. Something was wrong. She was not steady on her feet and she was not even looking at him. She was looking at the ground and breathing heavily. "Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

Kagome looked up at the slightly swimming Inuyasha. "Inu." She whispered before she was no longer able to stay on her feet. Kagome fell but Inuyasha caught her before her head could touch the ground.

"Kagome, Kagome." Inuyasha's voice was filled with pain. "Someone call the hospital!"

"Inu." Kagome whispered. "Inu." She said again to get his attention. Once she had it she told him what she had wanted to tell him for so long. "Inu, I love you and I'm so glad you're mine." She whispered but it proved to be too much of an effort and she passed out.

"Oh my God! Kagome!" Inu screamed. "Get an ambulance. Someone please help me!"

SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS KINNA MESSED UP. I'M REALLY SICK AGAIN TODAY! NOT FEELING WELL AT ALL BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT ANYWAY. IF YOU HAVE A CHANCE I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES PLEASE. YOU REALLY MIGHT ENJOY THEM. THANX.

ALWAYS A PLEASURE,

QUEEN OF HEARTS (JAMIE)

(KISSES)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I really like the way this is going so far. It seems a little weird but I think it will pull through.

I really want to dedicate this chapter to Garnetgirl. She has helped me keep the faith in this story even after I became stuck. Thank You.

And they all lived happily ever after,

Queen of Hearts (Jamie)

Chapter 4

Don't own Inuyasha

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome's bed and held her hand. He couldn't let go. Not now or she would die for sure. If she knew she had something to hold on to. I have to make her see that I'll always be here for her to hold on to, Inuyasha thought. The doctor said it wasn't right. She should've been dead a few days ago but she was a fighter. But they also tried to encourage the rest of her family and close friends by saying if she had survived this long she could make it through.

It was the hardest thing Inuyasha could do to sit there and not be able to help her in any way. The only good thing that could be said about any of this was that now they knew how they felt about each other. The question was; would it do them any good now? If someone knew about this they also knew that Inuyasha was not the kind of person to stand for any kind of pain to him or to someone he knew and cared about.

He sat the night up with her and couldn't fall asleep. He was too worried about her. He climbed into the bed beside her and laid his head gently on her shoulder. God, it felt good to hold her, he thought. He could smell her too. She smelled mostly like the hospital now but that did not completely erase her smell. She smelt like hot chocolate and cinnamon. It was a very sweet mix and he liked it very much.

Just then a tear fell from his eye to land on her shoulder where his head rested. "Kagome, I don't know if you can hear me but I just wanted to tell you that I love you again. I hope you can hear me. I know I'm not the best person in the world and I know I never treated you right. Hell, I treated you the exact opposite of what I should have. But I love you. I know I'm not much to fight death for but maybe my love is." He was shaking now. His words, trembling from his lips. "God, please don't take her from me now. I love her so much. If you want I'll fight you for her. I know I don't have any godly powers but I have my determination to keep this woman alive. I also have my love for her to give my determination strength. Just don't take her from me now. Please, please, please…" He whispered the word over and over again until he fell asleep.

Unknown to him, Kagome's family watched on with approving smiles curving everyone's face. Everyone, that is, besides Souta who was laughing out loud. Although he was careful to be quiet so as not to wake up the sleeping boy.

Inuyasha woke up to someone's soothing hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kagome stroking his shoulder softly. She moved her hand then and stroked his cheek instead. When her hand came away wet he realized that he had been crying in his sleep. He hugged her gently and began crying in earnest into her shoulder. "Kagome. I never meant to do this to you. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry."

She stroked his hair while he cried and then pulled away from him just enough to see his face. "Inuyasha, this was never your fault. I love you and I always will. Because of how I felt I made some wrong decisions. I'm sorry for how I handled everything. I never meant for you to feel guilty. None of this was ever your fault."

"Kagome…" He was silent for a while and then, "Kagome, listen. I've known you for a long time and all through the years I've slowly given more and more of my heart to you and now I can't think of anything better to do than to give you that heart completely." He watched the play of emotions on her face, loving it all. Every new emotion on her face was just as precious as the last, until finally the emotion that settled on her face was love.

"Inuyasha…I don't understand what you're saying." She looked up at him loving every little feature of his face. The way he looked at her made her heart do summersaults that she swore were meant to make her want to lean into him for support.

"Kagome. I'm asking you to marry me. I love you with all my heart and I think it's time you owned it. Will you marry me?" Inuyasha looked at her expectantly.

Sorry for the shortness. I don't know what I'm going to do with this story. I get the idea for all my stories in my dreams. I hope this story will be no different. Thank you all for reading. Please review. Thank you.

And they all lived happily ever after,

Queen of Hearts (Jamie)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Don't own Inuyasha

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. She shook her head and then reviewed what had just flown passed those wonderful lips. He wanted to marry her? She was elated. This was wonderful news. Even if she had to wait for two years it would be worth it.

"Yes!" Kagome said, quickly, afraid he would change his mind. "Yes, yes, yes." She hugged him fiercely.

Suddenly her parents and his burst into the room. "We've been waiting for this day. You two really should have told each other that you loved each other sooner. Thank goodness you're eighteen, Inu. We're going to have you two married in a hurry." Kagome's mom said.

"Mom." Kagome said. "You were listening?"

"Of course I was, dear. We all saw it coming so we decided to stick close to you." Her mom started to explain. Inu's dad finished. "We wanted to be around to hear my son propose to you."

Kagome turned a deep shade of red and Inuyasha laughed and hugged her close, kissing her temple. While the two adults conversed between themselves, Kagome giggling at them the whole time with a pretty pink color still lighting her face, Inuyasha leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, "I love you. I always will. And now you're going to be mine. I can never be more happy than I am at this second."

_Hey yall! I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I had writer's block soooo bad. I figured I should probably get another chapter up. I'm trying to update all my stories on fanfic and then after that on ficpress. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story. I'm not even sure if I'm going to continue it. I might add a couple more chapters but I'm not really sure yet. Thanks for being patient with me. School started and I got busy and I've been so sick. Plus I'm a hypochondriac so if I'm not sick I tend to think I am. Sorry. Lol. I'll try to update some more. Like I said. There's a lot of people I want to send a shout out to but Garnetgirl is #1!! Thanks girl. You helped me outta the gutter. I owe ya one._

_And they all lived happily ever after,_

_Queen of Hearts (Jamie)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Don't own Inuyasha

Kagome's mother had the wedding planned for tomorrow. Tomorrow is a Saturday. Everyone in the whole school knew about it. Thanks to his dad and her mom having the principal announce it.

A lot of weird things were happening. People were giving them interesting looks, some congratulations, especially from Kagome's friends.

To tell the truth Kagome was a bit scared because she had thought that Inu was in a gang but he had only just admitted to it. The problem was…the only way to get out of a gang is to get hurt or caught unless you do it very, very smoothly.

The bad thing about that is he refuses to quit now because they'll know that it's because and then neither of them will be safe. Kagome sighed and looked up.

She immediately brightened. Speaking of Inuyasha she watched as he walked her was and met him halfway. When she reached him he only grabbed her arm and dragged her a little roughly toward an empty bench no one was near.

She stopped and looked at him expectantly. Inuyasha always had a reason for the things he did.

Inuyasha finally looked up at her. He smiled tenderly at her upturned, curious face.

"I realize that there's something I forgot to give you before. I know we've settled this and everything but I want to do this the right way and I also want to give you a last chance to make a last decision."

Kagome watched in fascination as he pulled out a small black box and got down on one knee. She finally realized what he was up to and her breath caught in her throat.

"Kagome, my one and only love, will you marry this man who loves you more than his whole world, his whole life?" He said before standing up and placing his hand on her cheek, waiting for her answer.

"Of course, Inu, my love." She said. "I love you." Inuyasha put the ring on her finger. It was gorgeous. It was a beautiful diamond with a gold band. He kissed her swiftly.

The bell rang. "I'll see you after school, babe!" It was Inu's last day because he was graduating early.


End file.
